


Unreachable

by the_fandom_trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Reunion, I suck at tags, Langst, M/M, bp keith, but uh, idk what else to tag, im sorry, subtle and fluffy klance, varadero beach, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandom_trash/pseuds/the_fandom_trash
Summary: Lance had always thought he would never amount to anything — little did he know.





	Unreachable

The ocean had always been an escape for Lance. A place where he didn’t have to put up that goofy, false bravado. It was a place where he could let down his guard and let the crashing waves and stars lull him into a calming piece of mind.

Ever since he was a kid he had been the one in the family who had to yell for attention. He was the only McClain child who didn’t really have a _thing_. One thing in particular that he was over the top amazing at. At least, not like everyone else in his family did.

Veronica had always had dancing, becoming as graceful as an angel as soon as her feet hit the stage. She was always so confident and beautiful when she danced and Lance envied her. Then there was Luis, his insanely intelligent brother who was bound to get accepted into any college he wanted. His father had always favored him. To be fair, who wouldn’t? And of course, there was Marco, his musical prodigy brother who had been accepted into Juilliard before he had even finished his Senior year of High School.

Between all the commotion of his siblings, Lance had always been lost in the tidal wave. He guessed that’s why he related to the ocean so much. Nothing was ever the same, just a never-ending dance that never stuck to the same steps. A jack of all trades. Unpredictable. Wild. Free.

To compensate, Lance had formed something almost akin to an alter ego. One that soon became almost too natural to turn on and off.

It became a goal of his to finally do something particularly well. To do something that had his family smiling brilliantly and squeezing him in the tightest embrace they only saved for those truly important moments. To finally have a time where his mother or father would point and say, “that’s my son!” To finally have _his moment_.

So he quit all his extracurriculars, besides swimming of course. If he wasn’t at the ocean all the time he could at least be in the water, what seemed to be his natural element. Lance spent his free time studying, talking to teachers and trying his absolute best to actually _do_ something with his life. Something that not only his family was proud of, but something _he_ was proud of.

It was one fateful day he came across the Galaxy Garrison, a place for only the most talented pilots and engineers. Lance worked tirelessly, and one day, it all paid off. One day, his grades were finally enough, and one day, all that hard work was finally worth it.

Lance would never forget the day he handed his acceptance letter to his parents. The way his parent’s faces lit up and they both pulled them into that tight embrace he had always longed for. The day he finally had his moment.

When he arrived at the Garrison he was only 14. One of the youngest people there, and if Lance were telling the truth, that was only a boost to his confidence.

He continued with his studying, and he quickly excelled, becoming one of the best pilots for his age. The best pilot in the whole school. About a year in he met Hunk and Pidge, who were paired up for him during the simulator tests. Over time they grew close. Hunk was always there if Lance ever had even an ounce of self-doubt, and Pidge always seemed to know how to lighten the mood with her sarcastic and dry humor.

It was the best time in his life. The calm before the storm. There was always a storm, unfortunately enough. In this instance, it just happened to be the one and only Keith Kogane. The titled ‘best pilot of their generation’. The kid who was always one-upping Lance without even trying.

Shamefully enough, Lance would admit that Keith was probably the most crucial reason for his continual growth. Sure, he aggravated him to no end, what with his no-care-in-the-world attitude and natural perfection, but he was the most motivational thing Lance had been presented within a long time, rivaling even his own self-doubt. He guessed that even if Keith wasn’t aware of his doing, Lance should at least be slightly grateful for him. Soon enough Keith was promoted to Fighter Pilot, while Lance was still stuck in his mundane role of Cargo Pilot. It angered Lance but didn’t stop him from continuing to try harder and harder.

The infamous Keith Kogane soon became something unreachable to Lance. Someone who he looked up to and admired, but realized he would never be as good as. Someone who wouldn’t even spare him a second of his day to glance at.

Then, as if he was never even there in the first place, he was gone. Rumor had it the troublesome boy had gotten into a fight with the most hated teacher, Professor Iverson. If the Professor’s new ‘eye problem’ was anything to go by, the raven-haired boy had really done a number on him. Not that it wasn’t well deserved.

Now the unreachable really was unreachable.

It was a couple months later that one of his idles, Takashi Shirogane, and two other brave cadets had gone off on the Kerberos mission. Not even two weeks later and the three men were reported missing. No one knew what had happened. At least that’s what they were told. Lance had always believed otherwise, and it seemed his friend Pidge had agreed fervently when the topic was brought up.

Soon enough his life really did change. For the better or worse he couldn’t tell. But the day he was launched into outer space with his two best buds and two idles was a day he would never forget.

Just like that, Earth was gone. The whole Milky Way was totally out of sight, gone even if you squinted and cupped your hands around your eyes. No more oceans. No more swim team. No more hugs from his parents. No more normality. Not even in the slightest.

Though somehow something good was able to come out of the whole situation. Lance was no longer a nobody. He was now able to do something he loved - and sometimes hated, but that was just apart of the job description, wasn’t it? He was now a Defender of the Universe.

* * *

Keith was back and they were finally returning home. A dream of Lance’s ever since they had found the Altean Castleship; however, something about the idea didn’t quite settle with Lance the way he expected it to.

Earth was not his only home now. At least not figuratively speaking. Home was all of his friends. Hunk, Keith, Pidge, Shiro. Even Allura and Coran, along with a few aliens he had met along the years of saving the universe from the Galra. Home was the Castleship, at least before it had been sacrificed. Just recalling the memory of the explosion brought tears to his eyes. All the conversations and memories burned away in the void expanse of space.

He shook his head from the thought. There were more important things to be thinking of right now. As in returning to Earth. Returning to his family. Finally having a moment to reconvene with Keith.

To finally see the ocean again. This time, with his family by his side.

* * *

He was sweating profusely, hands clenching, teeth grinding together. Normally Lance would have scolded himself for the lack of hygiene, but he didn’t have it in him to particularly care at the moment.

“Hey,” Keith said, bumping his shoulder against Lance’s, making the Cuban turn to him with panicked eyes. “It’ll be okay. They’re all gonna be so happy to see you,” he continued calmly, smiling warmly at the red paladin.

During the time it had taken to return to Earth, Keith and Lance and grown increasingly closer and lately Lance had been feeling more than a little twist in his gut whenever the older one was around. Now, Lance had invited Keith to come home with him. Keith had told him he didn’t really have anywhere to go besides the shack and Lance had known he wasn’t going to stand for that.

He forced himself to ignore his erratic heartbeat and smile, subconsciously leaning closer to Keith for comfort.

“I- I know that but… I don’t know. It’s different now, isn’t it? I mean we’ve been gone for like three years fighting some random alien dudes and they probably thought I was dead, and now I’m just suddenly appearing? What if they didn’t miss me? Or did they even know I was gone? Did the Garrison even tell them I was missing? Oh my god, do you think they don’t know-”

His incessant rambling was cut off when Keith took ahold of his hand, his lips still set in a reassuring smile. Warmth radiated where their fingers intertwined and Lance couldn’t help but stare down at them, his face growing flushed.

Giving it a gentle squeeze Keith repeated, “It’ll be okay.”

And who could possibly argue with someone who looked so genuine?

Letting go of the other’s hand he took a deep breath, nerves a thick lasso around his stomach. He took one step, then another. Sixteen steps, he counted, before he was suddenly at the stairs of the porch. The porch that seemed so large as a kid now seemed much smaller. A rocking chair sat in the corner, a glass side table with a copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ resting on it. He set one foot on the old wooden steps, startling as it creaked with age, then laughing as he realized his foolishness. Only four steps later and he was at the screened door, fist raised to knock.

Lance closed his eyes, breathing in seven seconds, then exhaling eight, just as Shiro had taught him.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

“Lance?”

“Mama…”

* * *

“...and this is Keith, our leader, and uh… my best friend.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. McClain. Lance always talks so fondly about you.”

“No, please, call me Rosa.”

“Of course. Rosa.”

* * *

“Lance?”

“Dad!”

“What? Lance?”

“VERONICA!!!”

* * *

“Space?”

“And an alternate reality!”

* * *

“...I missed you too.”

* * *

It had been only an hour since he had knocked on that door. Since he had seen his mother and father, and sibling’s faces light up in complete shock and joy. Time seemed to have slowed since those moments, and Lance’s heart was racing to keep track. So much had happened in the past 60 minutes, and yet it felt like nothing at all.

It was hard to keep up with though. After being in a place where noise was practically nonexistent, aside from the clang of swords, and the voices of his teammates, being surrounded by all these oh-so-familiar, yet at the same time so distant memories was… hard, to say the least.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy to see his family. No, far from it. He was ecstatic, and he was sure his grin was going to stay stuck on his face forever just like that old wives tale said. It was just a lot to take in after becoming so accustomed to the emptiness of space.

He sat in the living room with his family, Keith having gone outside to give them more privacy, despite Rosa and the rest of his family’s efforts of dissuasion. Lance sat there for a moment listening to everyone talk to each other, smiles huge and radiant as ever. He reveled in the fact that he was finally back.

“Hey guys?” he interrupted quietly. All eyes were on him all of the sudden and he cleared his throat, glancing down for a second before settling on his mother’s kind eyes. “I know I just got back and everything but do you think I could maybe just… ya know, go outside for a bit? To the beach or something?” He saw his family’s disappointed looks and added quickly, “Just to clear my head a bit. I’m not gonna go off into another intergalactic war without telling you,” he joked.

His siblings shook their heads and laughed to themselves, while his mother got up to pull him into another tight embrace. She tucked her head into his chest, which she just barely came up to. It struck him just how much he had changed, both mentally and physically since he had last been here.

The hug quickly grew larger as the rest of his family squeezed their way into a deformed circle. Lance took a deep breath, just as he did earlier, this time not nearly as nervous.

“I love you guys,” he said clearly as they all pulled away.

“We love you too,” they all responded in sync and then the whole bunch of them laughed heartily. Lance swore he saw Marco wipe away a tear with a shaky hand.

He gave them one last smile before turning and walking out the front door, making his way to where Keith sat in the large lawn and pulled at pieces of grass.

“Hey,” Lance started, laughing as Keith whirled around in surprise.

Keith visibly relaxed as Lance sat down beside him. Lance couldn’t help the gymnastics routine his stomach did.

“How’d it go?”

Lance sighed contently. “Better than I thought… I just… Kind of have a headache. It’s weird going from no noise to… well, me times ten,” he laughed dryly.

Keith gave him a look that said they would be talking about that outlook in the near future and Lance nudged him gently.

“Wanna go to the beach?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

Lance couldn’t recall when the two boys had suddenly grown so comfortable and at ease together, but the two paladins were quick to fall into step with each other as they walked off towards the direction of the ocean. Lance could practically smell the salty breeze from where he was walking, and it excited him to no end. He didn’t try to hide the genuine smile that stretched across his face as he thought about all those years ago when he hadn’t even had the mindscape to think of having such an eventful future.

The Cuban turned to look at Keith to find that he was already being stared at. He turned bright red, turning his head away abashedly, although he had done nothing.

Slowly, he felt a finger hook together with his pinky. He looked back at Keith in surprise, only to see him equally red and looking straight ahead with a determined look on his face.

Ever so hesitantly, one finger turned to two, and two to three until finally their hands were hooked together between them.

Lance smiled and squeezed the other boy’s hand.

Eventually, they arrived at the notorious Varadero beach. The sun was setting, burning bright orange and yellow, turning the sky into multiple shades of blues, purples, and pinks.

Finding a place that was a decent distance from the lingering tourists and families, they sat down legs sprawled out in front of them, their hands still intertwined. The ocean water washed up and over their bare feet, sending tingles up Lance’s spine. His grin widened as he watched the sun settle lower and lower in the sky, slowly revealing a masterpiece.

Lance used to think space was unreachable. He used to stare up at the artwork of the black velvety sky dotted with specks of white and think he’d never get any closer to them than he was in that moment.

Not that long ago, Lance thought a lot of things were unreachable. Now, as he sat bathed in the remaining glow of the sun, the waves playing a soothing melody, his body pressed close to the boy he cared about so deeply, he realized something.

Nothing was impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> I still need to go through and do some minor edits, and I know the timeline is a bit off, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless !  
> Thank you to everyone who left a comment or kudo, it's very much appreciated !!  
> Also, it's 2am so i'm a bit delusional right now
> 
> Anyway, follow me on [Tumblr](https://cryptidmullet.tumblr.com/post/175264996475/keith-this-is-my-character-thunderstorm-darkness) !


End file.
